Insomnio
by Lenayuri
Summary: John no puede dormir debido al insonmio que es causado por sus pesadillas, pero pronto eso cambiará. Post-RF. John&Sherlock. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nari!


-**Título**: Insomnio

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: _Angst_ al principio, pero _Fluff_ al final. _Romance_.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 1,422 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños **NariInverse**! Espero que te guste.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Insomnio**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un año? ¿Dos años? No, definitivamente ya iban para tres años. Tres largos y tortuosos años en donde no has podido ni has querido dormir bien. No quieres tener esas _pesadillas_ de nuevo.

Esas pesadillas en las que tu propia mente te muestra lo incompetente que fuiste al no ver las señales, al no notar nada de lo que ocurría, al no _observar_. Sherlock tenía razón, eres un idiota. Las pesadillas no solo te muestran lo que ocurrió aquel día, sino que también se transforman en el día a día que pasaron juntos resolviendo casos, pero esta vez, cada uno de esos casos terminaba mal y Sherlock siempre terminaba muerto en tus brazos.

Esta ya no era vida.

Claro que nadie –o eso esperas– lo ha notado; nadie se queja de tu falta de sueño porque las ojeras las cubres muy bien con maquillaje. Quién lo hubiera dicho. Ya no trabajas en la clínica, era demasiado arriesgado seguir ahí sin que notaran tu estado anímico –y es que sólo podías dormir sin tener pesadillas a base de somníferos–, tus ojos, tu cabello envejecido, tu falta de sonrisas. Así que con lo poco que habías ahorrado, te mudaste a otro departamento para alejarte de los recuerdos y de la señora Hudson, eso había sido hace dos años, y pusiste un pequeño consultorio médico con el que podías subsistir prácticamente con lo del día; no es como si comieras mucho, de todas maneras.

Sabes que tu cuerpo está resentido por el cansancio, el dolor y los medicamentos, pero ¿qué más puedes hacer? No eres tan cobarde como para terminar con tu vida, al menos no de una forma tan patética como un disparo en la cabeza. Porque sí, lo has pensado varias veces, pero tal vez esa pequeña vocecita en tu interior, la que seguramente pertenece al sentido común, es la que ha evitado que lo hagas, por muy complacido que estés con la idea.

Pero el tiempo ya te está pasando factura y de hecho, lo hace con recargos. Tu vida es tan… vacía.

Es de noche, una cálida –o lo que puede llegar a ser cálido en Londres– noche a las tres de la madrugada y nuevamente, no quieres dormir. Pero tu cuerpo te pide, casi rogándote, que le dejes admirar el cielo estrellado de esa noche y accedes. Accedes porque nunca tienes esa _necesidad_ de hacerlo, lo haces porque piensas que tal vez esa sea la señal de que todo terminará hoy, tal vez… esa sea tu última petición.

Tomas la bata color azul de Sherlock –la única pertenencia que quisiste conservar–, la atas bien y sales a la azotea. El viento choca contra tus mejillas haciéndote estremecer por la sensación. ¿Hace cuánto que no te dabas el _placer_ de sentir el viento, de ver las estrellas, de salir, de hacer algo en tu vida? Hace exactamente tres años, según el calendario. Suspiras y te dejas resbalar por la puerta por la que pasaste, quedando sentado en el suelo y comienzas a llorar. Necesitas desahogarte.

El nombre de Sherlock sale a gritos desgarradores de tu cuerpo, tu garganta irritada por la fuerza de las palabras, tus ojos ya no saben si mantenerse abiertos o cerrados, las lágrimas no dejan de caer. Esos años comienzan a caer sobre tus hombros y son tan malditamente pesados. El dolor oprime tu corazón como si fuese una mano que se ha empecinado en destruirte, en recordarte todo.

Tan cansado estás que no te das cuenta de cuándo, exactamente, te quedas dormido.

* * *

La luz del sol te despierta y te das cuenta de que aún sigues en la azotea; tus músculos están tensos por la pose en la que dormiste aproximadamente unas tres horas, te estiras y sin ánimos bajas hacia tu departamento para abrir el consultorio.

Es en esos momentos en los que deseas poder tomar una buena copa de alcohol, pero sinceramente, el sabor que te deja en la boca te marea en sobremanera –sobre todo porque no comes como deberías–.

El día comienza normal, con casos pequeños de salpullidos o gripe estacional; tan monótono como en los últimos años. Y cuando te quieres dar cuenta, el día ya ha terminado. De hecho, estás a menos de cinco minutos de cerrar cuando la campanilla de la puerta del consultorio suena anunciando un nuevo paciente. Esperas a que entre, definitivamente ese será el último que atenderás por el día de hoy; pero éste no hace ruido al entrar, mucho menos se presenta, habla, se presenta… nada. De eso, unos segundos. Y cuando decides levantar la vista, te encuentras con la silueta de Sherlock justo en la entrada del consultorio. Tan impropio de él, con el cabello largo, su ropa se parece a la de su red de vagabundos, pero sus ojos… dicen todo y nada a la vez.

Pero no olvidas los años de dolor. No olvidas, incluso, lo que sucedió anoche. Acercándote rápidamente, tirando papeles y algunas cosas más a tu paso llegas hasta él y le golpeas el rostro; Sherlock no hace el intento de detenerte y recibe el golpe directamente; quieres propinarle otro, pero esta vez el detective sí te detiene, quedando tu puño entre su palma.

Lloras de alivio, rabia, tristeza… mil cosas pasan por tu mente en esos momentos pero no puedes decir nada; y Sherlock, tan impropio de él, se acerca más a ti y te abraza, besando tu cabeza y acariciando tu espalda.

Nadie dice nada durante no-sabes-cuánto-tiempo. Sherlock se queda ahí, abrazándote, pidiendo disculpas en susurros, disculpas porque no sabía que te afectaría así, y fue cuando todo regresó a ti, como un tifón.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritas al separarte un poco de él -¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? ¡Te vi morir, Sherlock! Sentí tu pulso, te vi en la calle, la sangre, tu cabeza ¡por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! No me vengas con esas idioteces.- y después de tanto tiempo, Sherlock también habló.

-También fue difícil para mí, John. Pensar que tal vez no podría regresar, que tal vez alguna misión no saldría como yo esperaba y no iba a poder volver a verte. No me importa nada, John, sólo que tú estuvieras bien. ¡Y estos sentimientos no me ayudaron en nada tampoco! ¿Cómo crees que fueron estos años para mi, observándote, admirándote de lejos, imaginando que tal vez podría estar contigo, o que tal vez tú ya habías hecho tu vida con alguien más, eh? Pensé… maldición, pensé que en el momento en que regresara tú serías feliz, que tendrías una vida nueva, y eso me ilusionaba y entristecía a la vez. John, esa es la razón por la que no me gusta sentir, por la que tener estas sensaciones es tan inútil ¡me hacen pensar cosas que no debería!

Todo era confuso en tu mente ¿esa había sido una clase de extraña confesión por parte del detective? Ni siquiera sabes si reír o llorar, pero optas por reír como hace tanto no lo hacías, aferrándote a Sherlock, abrazándolo un poco más, impregnándote de él.

-¿Y qué piensas ahora?- por demás está decir que la soledad había hecho darte cuenta de lo mucho que extrañabas a Sherlock, pero ese sentimiento comenzó a transformarse como cariño, para culminar como el amor más sincero que jamás habías sentido. Claro que eso contribuyó a tu depresión debido a que dicha persona amada estaba muerta… hasta hace unas horas.

-Pienso que es tiempo de irnos y recuperar estos años perdidos, John.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Sherlock Holmes?- bromeas mientras acariciar con tu mano su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas, John?- Sherlock, a pesar de haberse dignado a sentir algo, seguía siendo el mismo de hace años.

-Nada, Sherlock. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar, entonces?

-Es una sorpresa, John. Te gustará.

-Mientras no incluya cadáveres, asesinos extraños o alguna casa embrujada, te acepto lo que quieras.

-Hecho.- todo es tan fantástico que temes despertar y darte cuenta de que nada era cierto, pero tienes fe en Sherlock, confías y crees en él a pesar de todo, en las buenas y en las malas.

-¿Sherlock?

-Dime.

-¿Qué pasará con tus casos?

-Ya veremos después, por ahora… debemos irnos.

Y ese día, el doctor John H. Watson desapareció de Londres junto el no-tan-muerto Sherlock Holmes.

Y es probable que el insomnio debido a las pesadillas no volvería jamás… aunque estás seguro de que la causa de tu insomnio ahora será otra muy, muy diferente y mucho más placentera que la anterior.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

¡Corran, mis bebés, corran y sean felices! Déjenme desvariar un poco... ¡**Nari**, muchas felicidades!

Espero te gusten los desvaríos de una medio escritora enfermita y en cama... ugh...

¿Notan un patrón entre éste y _fantasías_? En ambos, John desaparece de la faz de la tierra. xD

Ay... yo y mi manía de desaparecerlo *puchero*

**¿Review?**


End file.
